The present invention relates generally to the field of common control switching systems wherein call connection data is collected from a common control circuit used to perform control functions associated with establishing call connections between calling and called circuits.
The present invention relates more particularly to such systems wherein the common control circuit assumes a busy control status when seized for the purpose of performing the control functions, assumes other control statuses while performing the control functions, assumes an idle control status when released after performing the control functions, and includes registration therein of certain call connection data incident to the assumption of certain control statuses.
The present invention relates specifically to an arrangement and method for collecting call connection data from a common control circuit of a common control switching system of the above type.
Heretofore, such arrangements and methods have relied upon the common control circuit to make the necessary control decision indicative of when call connection data should be collected from the common control circuit and to provide a signal to that effect. That is, whatever means or method has been employed to collect such call connection data has been controlled by or from the common control circuit. Thus, the collection of data heretofore has been dependent upon and subject to whatever errors or malfunctions may have occurred within the common control circuit and which consequently may have provided false indications.
The present invention, as summarized below, is an arrangement and method for collecting call connection data in such a manner as to reduce considerably the likelihood of allowing such collection due to false or misleading common control errors or malfunctions.